Black Jacks
Black Jacks is the fictional government agency that the real Alternate Earth‘s DARPA (Advanced Technology Sciences for “Conflict” Military as founded by our former esteemed President Eisenhower) utilizes as a storyboarding toolset and set of machine methodologies, which can be quite fun when we show off some cool ideas that come from science fiction. Specifically, it is a informal name used around the water cooler to refer to Project Land Bat based in the Los Angeles area of California in these United States. The new theme explored by Black Jacks is the advancements of theoretical and possibly applicable in futures within reach, but certainly not more than just fantasy and fiction worlds. The focus is on “Bionics” and how humanity can and may ascend into a new era of fun and quirky comic book like scenarios with things such as those found in one of the Black Jack’s flagship fanfictioned alternate universe new heroes, Talon. Talon: Black Jacks agent/contract specialist (fictional world), bionically enhanced male homosapien. - Contact lenses which enhance the naked eye with particle trails/momentums - Advanced “Lightweight Locus Suit” that can cast a layer of ’’micromites’ for environmental blending - Antibodies for assisted counterweights to muscle reflexes and coordination fatigues - Hands that have been coated with unorthodoxed ’vibranium’ at a non-solid state and density as light as a feather - Activated hands-free uplinks to Black Jack in Alternate Earth DARPA’s communications lines Special thanks to DARPA agent Blossom who did some character inspires for Talon who is featured in its copyright and character likeliness holder, DC Comic’s New 52 series, wielding various gadgets. As said by contract specialist, Kenneth Tran, who has video gaming industry experience, on possible Talon alternate explainers: ”So basically, with pantheons of fictional Earth becoming overgrowned by ‘New God’ superheroes like inhumans and what have you, Talon is basically a shout out to old school Billy Bateson types. It is possible that he is a cosmically powerful Boddhisatva (also known as Bosatsu, level 2 out of 4 Buddha) like Sun Wukong (Level 4 out of 4 Buddha) from the classic Journey to the West. Just imagine it as though The League of Shadows or Men in Black or something sponsored Cicada 3301 to find candidates for good natured, governmental work as probably they were forced to by Alfred or the Justice League of America haha.. Then they take maybe something like kid from the movie Shaolin Soccer or the historical Wong Fei Hung (or Lu Bu or someone) and have them do a cross over cameo’d summer camp at Xavier’s or Wolverine’s bootcamp. Now keep in mind that the Cyttorak is also based in part on the mythological legendary treasures wielded by the Buddha and celestials the East Asian Jade Heaven. Specifically it refers to the magical naga or “cosmic serpent dieties” whom are typically found with those who attain enlightenment at level 2 and above (this happens on average, according to mainstream dharmic lectures in modern day Asia, once every 23 eons; with one eon equivalent to one thousand years). Enlightenment is very rare in such oriental religions, such that the Buddha said, in paraphrase, “there will be exactly just one enlightened person after me.. and he will have a desire to dominate demigods and all such gods of these times as a whole.. by himself, and he will announce it to all who may listen.. it may be his ruin; and as to note he will attain such a feat with little difficult like a prodigy and that is the final end of these prophecies as said by Gautama Buddha in whatever ears that may heared and ringed. His name will be Maitreya.” He also has Bahamut the dragon (seen as Bahamut Zero in Final Fantasy). Maitreya as a name has been used as a moniker like Crimson Cowl over much history in Eurasia, typically by medieval conquerors and conflict lords before they declare the equivalent of “mandate of heaven”, meaning they intend to collide with all they can. Most all have met ends without accomplishing that which the name is inclined to be for whatever reason, as it is akin to saying, in Western worlds as “I am a horseman of the apocalypse as foretold in the bible after ’Lamb’.” Maitreya is also often invoked in folklore as the disputed final master of The Phoenix, firebird of rebirth, upon reaching age of maturity. He is also the direct inspiration for Aang in the Avatar the Last Airbender series; and is Hunter x Hunter the one whom Netero Issac hopes or suspects Gon or Killua would be (in fan theories) as Maitreya is the supreme ruler absolute of all Buddhas in India, China, and the Eastern world in those religious sects of Buddhism, Shintoism, Daoism, Hinduism, and so on at age of maturity, with arguably, although heavily weighed in favor of, the complete say in what is dharmic scripture and not as it relates to enlightenment, the ultimate honor one attains beyond Heaven as it is seen as the greater (as featured in classic Journey to the West and various other body of works). He is also able to appeal and overrule any decisions of final judgement made by Heaven or Hell as seen in the oriental and beauratic Jade Heaven as did the Buddha, being one of the few that the Emperor of Heaven would allow such a thing. These are all canon thoughts and discourses, as the main belief for those adherent to the collective religions of The Middle Way, which at this time 2018 is approximately the third most popular belief systems in the world. It is said by all that this supposed young Buddha “will be obvious and have no specific details of origin or past lives and will simply walk through the ways of enlightenment.” He is Wufei in Gundam Wing as Gundam Nataku appears as his dragon-form and/or armor (it is unclear in texts). The Jackie Chan talismans and Shadowkhan OniMasks are collectively powers of Maitreya which is being held by one of his dragons (he has various disciples things). Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, is foretold to be one of his ‘servants’ (as are all whom he calls upon from Jade Heaven, as The Buddha supreme himself made clear) if whenever called. He is a very controversial figure, although most all have accepted as canon including those such as Thich Nich Hanh, Dalai Lama, etc, as his personality, motivations, and temperaments seemed questionable in such a way of peace especially since The Buddha himself being ethereal indirectly said “I will be under his reign too.” Olease check back here on darpa.wikia.com for more fun tidbits on stories of amusing worlds in fiction and tales in heroics as seen in comic book fan scenes.